The discovery
by AAML Lover
Summary: Ash has feelings for Misty but does she have them back we'll see.


_The discovery_

Disclaimer: I do not own the song in this Fanfic it's used as part of the fic but I do not own it.

Ash, Misty, Brock were making their way back home after a long and hard trip in the Johto region. They were all tired but glad to be back home in Kanto.

"Ah" Ash sighed "I'm glad were back in Kanto."

"Yeah it feels great to be back somewhere you know like the back of your hand eh?" Misty agreed with Ash.

"Yeah well we'd better be making a move or we won't be going anywhere before it gets dark." Brock added pointing to the sky.

"Well lets go then," Ash was about to move but he stopped "But which way?" They were standing on a crossroads not knowing the fastest way to get back home. There was an upside to this problem, and the three routes in front of them all lead to where they wanted to go, but unfortunately two would take longer than the other one so they had to decide the right one to take.

"I'm sure one of these routes is shorter than the other two but I'm not sure which one it is." Brock said while jumping around from the beginning of the routes around in a circle trying to decide which one to take. "Is it this one, or this one or this one," He was muttering to himself as he always did when he was trying to decipher something.

While Brock was trying to find out what route they should take, little did he know that Ash had started to think about a certain red head that was travelling with them.

"_Wow, Misty sure looks good today, well she always looks good but she looks even better today." _Ash thought to himself not realising just how much attention he was paying to her.

"Um Ash….ASH did you want something." Misty was now waving a hand in front of Ashes face trying to break the trance he was in after she noticed that he had been staring at her.

"Your so bea---" Ash just managed to stop himself before he gave himself away. These last few months he has been feeling different about Misty, it's like he feels warm and tingly on the inside when he thinks or she talks to him and he has no idea why this is happening.

"What were you going to say?" Misty, finally getting through to him, asked suspiciously with her mallet close by ready and waiting in the wings if it needed to be used.

Brock had now joined them finally after figuring which way was best for them to go. "Yeah Ash what WERE you going to say?" Brock emphasised on that one word, as he knew that Ash would say something completely different as to avoid one of Misty's beatings.

Putting his hand behind his head and laughing Ash answered, "Um yeah I can't remember now, anyway have you remembered which way to go Brock?" Brock was right in thinking what he did as Ash did just that, although he didn't manage to conjure up as good an excuse as Brock was expecting and now all the attention had been turned to him so he better say which way of get a bashing from Misty to keep them waiting.

"Ok so if we go this way" he was pointing to the route on the left, "It'll take us a couple of days to get back, it's the same with this route as well," he was now pointing to the right as well, "But if we go this way," Brock had now jumped in front of the other two and was pointing straight ahead, "We should get back home by nightfall tomorrow."

"Alright then, lets go that way that way." Ash and Misty said together as they jumped away from each other.

"That was weird." Misty giggled and started to walk down the route, as did Ash.

A little while after they had started down the route, on which would take them straight home, route 5 Ash had accidentally stepped on the back of Misty's ankles causing him and her to fall over. Brock however hadn't noticed this and carried on walking. They had fallen in a pretty awkward position with him lying on his back on the ground and she had landed between his legs but still sitting up. When both of them looked up their eyes met and they blushed intensely as if they had something to hide.

Brock was about to say something to the other two when he noticed he had been walking on his own for a while. Running back to them he said, "Um are you two ok?"

"Er yeah we're fine Brock" They both said breaking the contact they just had. Ash had tried to get up but just to find himself back on the ground again because Misty was still in the way.

"Misty would you mind getting up please?" Ash asked giving her those puppy dog eyes as he always did when he wanted something.

"_Those eyes are absolutely gorgeous." _Misty was off in her own dream world and not paying any attention to the complaining Ash sitting next to her.

"Please Mist---" Ash cut himself off once again when he noticed that Misty was staring at him with a dazed look on her face. "Uh are you alright?"

"Huh, what yeah I'm alright." Misty was stumbling over herself trying to appear her normal self when she knew on the inside that she was feeling something completely different and it just so happens that it was the very same feeling that Ash had been having for her.

"Well then would mind getting up then this floor is bloody cold!"

"Will you stop your whining Ash Ketchum!"

Crash

And down came the mallet upon Ashes head.

"OUCH alright alright I'll be quiet but there is no need to be vicious ok." Ash gained a big head and shouted back at Misty.

It was now getting really dark and once Ash and Misty had got up they decided to make a camp and stop for the night.

"Here looks good" Misty said to the other two while getting her sleeping bag out.

The place they had decided to set up camp had a small pool in the middle where they could fill up their water bottles and wash in the morning. Also it was surrounded in trees so there was only a very light breeze blowing through which was nice as it was a mild night.

"Yeah ok, goodnight Brock, goodnight Misty see you in the morning." Ash yawned and laid down.

"Goodnight Ash, sweet dreams." Misty says in an angelic voice.

Ash had soon drifted off to sleep although he thought he could hear singing he thought it must be his mind playing tricks on him as he has had a long day, but it sounded so real.

"Out here in the quiet of the night, beneath the stars………and moon. We both know we've got something on our minds, we won't admit, but it's true." There it is that beautiful voice Ash was sure he had heard a million times.

"You look at me, I look away. I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start. I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart. Oh why should anything so easy ever be hard to do. I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say, I love you." There it was again.

"Why? Why do you turn away, it must be your afraid like me. Try but I pretend that I don't feel for you the way I do. Can't you see?"

"I wanna say, I'm afraid, so hard to do." The music and the singing fades, then all Ash hears in one ear very softly is an "I love you."

With a yawn he sits up and opens his eyes. To his surprise Misty was awake as well. "Misty did you say something?"

"Me no nothing, I didn't say anything Ash, Goodnight" After that reply from Misty he thought that it must have been her but only in his minds eye. He then drifted back off to sleep.

Misty was a bit flustered after Ash asking her that because she knew that she had to blatantly lie to him to not give herself away. She wasn't paying attention didn't realise that out loud she had sung and said what she meant to but in her head instead. "Oh great now he knows my secret, great how am I meant to get out of this now?" She thought to herself. Not long after she fell asleep not knowing someone else was awake and heard her sing as well.

"_Well I knew that Ash secretly liked Misty but I wasn't sure if she liked him backing that way." _Brock had just made a very big discovery and with that he fell asleep and began to dream of Nurse joy.

The End


End file.
